Pang
Pang is a Level 2 Akuma who attempted to help Road Kamelot locate Miranda Lotto's Innocence. Appearance Pang has four heads and five faces, counting the Level 1 Akuma face, and bracers on his wrists. He also seems to be wearing vertically striped trousers. Personality Like all sentient Akuma, Pang enjoys killing. He is also a little simpleminded, shown playing a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" with Ice and Kazekiri to decide who would kill Allen, and then shown getting mad when Allen attacked them while they were playing. Plot Rewinding Town arc Pang first appears when Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee and Miranda Lotto are sitting in a cafe and talking after metting for the first time. As Lenalee flees with Miranda, Pang uses his Punk Voice on Allen to cause Allen severe mental trauma, slowing him down enough for Ice and Kazekiri to attack him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Pages 69-70 When the three then can't decide whether they want to slice Allen, rot his skin or melt his brain, they stop to play a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors," and Allen uses the opportunity to shoot Pang in the back. Pang becoems incensed, asking Allen why he'd done it, to which Allen answers that he'd be stupid not to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 72 Pang is about to attack Allen again with Ice and Kazekiri when Road communicates with them telepathically and orders them to come back to her side, leaving Allen to wonder what happened as they flee without a word.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 73 The next morning, after Miranda's clock has shown its ability to suck the "time" of the town back into itself, thus making the town repeat the same day over and over, Road is seen sitting on Pang's shoulders and scratching his heads and faces, licking his blood off of her fingers and commenting on how interesting the Innocence's ability is.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 85 Later, after Ice has lured Lenalee and Allen away from Miranda, Pang joins the battle alongside Kazekiri and the three attack Allen and Lenalee, Pang using his voice to make the ice around Allen's feet crack and Ice freezing Allen's feet in place before hitting him with a close-range blow from his Ice Fire.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 114 As Allen falls unconscious, the three Akuma then turn on Lenalee. When Allen regains consciousness, it's to Pang nailing him to the wall of Road's dream world.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 117 When Allen, upon seeing Lenalee unresponsive and no longer in her own uniform, calls out to her, Pang torments him by telling him that Lenalee fought hard to protect him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 120 Road then taunts Allen further, and when Allen manages to free himself, Pang joins Ice and Kazekiri in fighting him, knocking Allen out again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 136 Road makes to kill Miranda with her candle-like spikes, and Allen takes the blow fo her. When Pang, Ice and Kazekiri move in to finish Allen off, Miranda goes to Allen's side, Pang tauntingly askign her what a human can do while she does, and the stress of the question and facing the Akuma causes her Innocence to invoke properly for the first time.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 141 When Miranda's Innocence forms a protective dome around her and Allen, Pang inspects it with Ice and Kazekiri, asking Road if she thinks they can damage it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 151 Then, Allen's hand emerges from the dome and grabs Lenalee, and when Lenalee heals and unleashes an attack on the three Akuma, Pang becomes angry and demands to know where the Exorcists are. Just then, Allen lands on his head and answers "Here" before firing his Innocence, destroying Pang.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 159 Powers and Abilities Punk Voice: Pang's Dark Matter allows him to use the ability "Punk Voice," which uses sound waves to cause neurological damage to a living targetD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Pages 69-70 and physical damage to inanimate objects.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 114 Trivia *This Akuma was originally unnamed in the manga version. "Pang" was the name given to the character in the anime version. References Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters